


No Time To Die

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which life is a ride, somehow isabella swan is a witch/vampire hybrid, time traveling is the new thing, and why in the world is tom riddle hanging out with the swan girl instead of plotting world domination?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Isabella | Bella Swan - Past, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Past, Tom Riddle & Isabella Swan, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Isabella | Bella Swan (Twilight)
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Kudos: 20
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	No Time To Die

**SHE KNEW THAT THIS WASN'T RIGHT** , but god did it feel so _good_.

Tricking that Cullen boy was a walk in the park, and it gave her this new thing called _power_.

Power to what? 

Immortality was a bitch, but Bella has always been alone.

**(** _so who cared?_ **)**

Draining blood from magical creatures gave her new abilities, and magic was really useful whenever she found herself in a pickle!

No, what that boy gave her was _time_.

She found out she could time travel, escape when needed, learn from people that herself from the future used to know only from the internet. _So part of her owed the Cullen kid_.

Not that it really mattered, not since the boy walked out her life and left her squib father to pick up the pieces.

Why did she try to go to muggle school after completing Hogwarts anyway? At first, when it hurted, she thought she ruined her life. Then, as if a flip was switched, she thought:

**"** _Why not get my revenge?_ **"**

She did it out of spite, but the Volturi were _very understanding_. Even more so when a **"** fresh-out-of-Hogwarts' **"** witch (who had internal connections to the British Ministry of Magic) came to them.

Now, frozen at seventeen, Bella could say that the world was at her fingertips.

If only she had someone to spend eternity with...

**[** _graphic gallery + face claims_ **]**

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

****[** ** _the girl frozen in time_ ****]** **

**"** _this wasn't supposed to be like this, i wasn't supposed to fall in love._ **"**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**[** _the boy who defied death thrice_ **]**

**"** _i'm supposed to plot world domination, not how to court this silly girl_ **"**


End file.
